<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dēmulceō | caress by Aylen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434890">dēmulceō | caress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen'>Aylen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a capite ad calcem [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Biting, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Gags, Humiliation, Kissing, Menstruation, Mild Painplay, Nipple Clamps, Period Sex, Power Dynamics, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecilia doesn't let a little blood stop her from enjoying her slavegirl...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecilia Valerius/Pria, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a capite ad calcem [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dēmulceō | caress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh… happy Menstrual Hygiene Day everyone?? haha ^^;;;;;; ~Ah, this is a short work I wrote in the middle of other things and I'll get back to posting my usual fic very shortly :-) Also this was my first (I think?) attempt at F/F, so please go easy on me :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pria makes a small noise as Cecilia wraps an arm around her, the both of them tucked up in Cecilia’s big bed in the middle of the day. The middle of the day because Pria had been stricken with her monthly bleeding, and had a hot water bottle pressed to her abdomen to help with the discomfort. </p><p>Cooing sympathetically, Cecilia kisses Pria’s slim neck, just above her chain collar. Pria whimpers low but appreciates the warmth of her mistress around her, comforting and gentle. </p><p>“How are you, sweetheart?” Cecilia asks, her fingers stroking just above Pria’s breasts. Pria hums and shrugs. </p><p>“Alright,” she says. “The pills helped.”</p><p>“Good,” Cecilia says, kissing her again and nibbling gently. Pria moans low, and wonders if the wetness she feels between her legs is arousal or blood. Probably both, though she’s wearing a tampon, of course. </p><p>Cecilia moves her fingers up to Pria’s mouth, teasing along her lips, and Pria presses her lips together. </p><p>“<em>Open,</em>” Cecilia orders, with a mean grin, and Pria groans but parts her lips, letting Cecilia’s fingers enter and move around her mouth to get them coated with saliva. “Good girl.”</p><p>Pria shivers, and her eyebrows draw when Cecilia takes her fingers out, then moves them to one nipple. Pria moans as Cecilia teases one with a wet finger, pinching it as it hardens and making her slave moan. </p><p>“Domina…”</p><p>“You said you were feeling better, didn’t you?” Cecilia asks, pressing another kiss to Pria’s neck, just under her short blonde hair. Pria moans but nods. </p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Then be. quiet.” Cecilia says lightly with a smile, her darkly rouged lips quirking up as she tugs on a nipple. </p><p>“Mmm…” Pria squirms and bites her lip, tensing around the tampon. Wishing it was something else. </p><p>“Mmm indeed…” Cecilia says, biting Pria’s neck and teasing the other nipple, squeezing the slave’s plump breasts. “Are these tender?” she asks mock-sympathetically. Pria mewls and nods. </p><p>“A little.”</p><p>“They’re so soft and warm, mmm… Now, I want you to tease yourself, my dear,” she says, leaning in to bite Pria’s ear. </p><p>Pria gasps and shivers, reluctantly moving her hand to her mouth to wet it before going back down to her clit, finding it easily and starting to rub. </p><p>“Are you doing it?”</p><p>“Yes, Domina.”</p><p>“Good girl. Do it like you mean it, now…” Cecilia lets go of Pria’s nipples to lean back and grab something from the side table drawer. When she comes back, she drops something in front of Pria. They’re nipple clamps with sharp teeth and a chain between them, and Pria moans low. </p><p>“Please, I don’t want…”</p><p>“Shhh…. keep going… you’re being such a good girl for me…”</p><p>Pria whines but strokes herself meaningfully, watching as Cecilia lifts the first one to a nipple and clamps it on. Pain radiates through Pria’s chest and she keens, her insides throbbing. “It hurts…”</p><p>“Oh, I know…” Cecilia coos, putting the other one on and getting a gasp from Pria, who feels tears at her eyes. She dutifully continues stroking herself as Cecilia kisses her neck and strokes her belly. “So good for me, my sweet pet. Is it frustrating that you can’t have a dildo in you? You have to have the tampon.”</p><p>Pria shivers and nods. “Yes…”</p><p>Cecilia laughs softly. “Well, I’ll be sure to fuck you well when you aren’t gushing blood.” </p><p>Pria colours in embarrassment and squirms, her chest aching. Cecilia tugs at a clamp and Pria whines. “Domina…”</p><p>“Shhh…”</p><p>Cecilia releases her to get something else, this time holding it up over her mouth. It’s a large red ball gag with black, leather straps. “Open up…”</p><p>Pria whines. “No,” she grinds out, and Cecilia slaps her cheek, causing the tears to come. </p><p>“<em>Do it.”</em></p><p>Pria whines but does, groaning as Cecilia stuffs the gag behind her teeth and buckles it right at her neck. “There. That’s better. Isn’t that better?”</p><p>Pria sniffs and swallows, the action difficult because of how open her jaw is. “Nnn.”</p><p>“Mmm… nice.” Cecilia holds her close, one hand fondling Pria’s breast as she breathes in her scent. “You haven’t stopped have you?”</p><p>“Nn-nn,” Pria says, though her hand is getting a little tired. </p><p>“Good girl…”</p><p>Cecilia leans over to get one more thing, and then she’s tugging her pretty gagged slave onto her back and pulling Pria’s hands away from her clit. </p><p>“Mmm…” she leans in close and presses kisses to Pria’s jaw, tracing her throat, and down to her breasts. She gives the chain a tug and Pria groans through the ball gag, squeezing her eyes closed. </p><p>“Nnn…”</p><p>Cecilia smiles delightedly and lifts the new item, which is a slim vibrator. She turns it on and Pria’s eyes fly open, looking at the little device and then at her mistress. Cecilia smiles, her long black hair falling down past her gauzy blue shift. </p><p>She wets the vibrator in her mouth and then brings it down to Pria’s small, sensitive nub. Pria yelps behind the gag and grips the sheets, moaning. Cecilia hums and settles down. “Now you hold this, but ask before you come, of course.”</p><p>Pria takes the vibrator with shaky hands, holding it and gasping. “Mmm…”</p><p>“There’s a good girl,” Cecilia purrs, stroking her shoulder, then tugging on the clamps again as Pria moans. “Just like that… I don’t mind if you hurry…”</p><p>Pria groans, and soon she’s panting and looking at Cecilia, begging with her eyes. Cecilia smiles and her eyebrows go up. </p><p>“Do you want to come, sweetheart?”</p><p>Pria nods, and garbles out some words, pleading for mercy. </p><p>“Alright, you can come…”</p><p>Pria cries out into the ball gag and arches her hips, squeezing the tampon buried deep within her and hoping she isn’t squeezing blood into the bed, but she probably is. She doesn’t care about any of that now though, as hot pleasure jolts her core and has her moaning as she works her clit, arching into the spasms. </p><p>“Oh, beautiful, such a good girl…”</p><p>Pria moans, taking the vibrator away and sighing, worn out. Cecilia takes it and unbuckles the gag, taking it out and kissing Pria’s lips deeply, just as she releases the clamps from Pria’s nipples. Pria yells into Cecilia’s mouth and sobs. “Oh, it’s okay,” Cecilia coos, wiping away her tears and pulling the sheets over them again. “It’s alright now. Come here.”</p><p>Pria cuddles into her arms, sniffing, and sighs as Cecilia draws the covers over both of them. She smiles as she looks down at Pria’s closed eyes, her tired breathing, and the red marks on her sensitive nipples. Cecilia settles down and kisses Pria’s lips again, as she reaches and tugs on those sensitive buds. Pria moans, shivering, and Cecilia wraps her arm around her and pulls her close. </p><p>“Rest now, my love. You’ve done well.” </p><p>Pria makes a small noise and nods, cuddling up to her and falling asleep. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Translations:</b><br/><em>dēmulceō</em> - to stroke down, caress by stroking<br/><em>domina</em> - mistress</p><p>~ you can also find me on <a href="https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, <a href="https://aylen.dreamwidth.org/">dreamwidth</a>, and my main <a href="https://milarca.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca">ao3</a>! comments are always appreciated ! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>